Jiraiya Senju
Jiraiya Senju (ジライヤ千住, Young Thunder of a Thousand Skills) is a new recruit of the Hama Alliance after being scouted by Kallen Tatsumi from Millant City. Jiraiya is also the newest member of Team Sunrise, acting as the team's marksman and ranged fighter. Despite being new to Hama Town, Jiraiya has already made a name for himself due to his eccentric nature and relatively uncaring attitude when it comes to destroying things. In fact, Jiraiya has already racked up serious debt for destruction of property inside of Hama Town, something that has impressed Kujina Satonaka and Izuna Harribel. Appearance Jiraiya is a white-haired teenage boy that stands at a modest 5'8". He has a slender build and purple colored eyes eyes. He wears a black trench coat with a mantle and golden trim, a silver colored belt made from two parallel straps, a pair of black slacks that flair out near his ankles, a pair of pearl white combat boots, and a white fur-lined hood that makes causes Jiraiya to look almost like a priest or a monk, according to Tsunade. He wears a pair of brown holsters on his waist so that he may store his zanpakuto, Koimiko, for ease of access when entering combat. While on his right hand he wears a sparkling white gloves, he wears a light brown glove on his right hand, that covers all fingers but his trigger finger and thumb, he has hinted that this glove serves another purpose, but has not elaborated upon that. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Marksman: Jiraiya is a marksman of exceptional quality, that is renowned for his perfect accuracy. He has shown himself more than capable of shooting down hundreds of projectile in mere seconds, without even breaking a sweat, causing many to suggest that Jiraiya has some sort of relation to the Quincies; although he vehemently denies this accusation. Inhuman Endurance: Zanpakuto ]] Koimiko (濃い巫女, Shadow Priestess) is the name of Jiraiya's Zanpakuto. She is one of the few zanpakuto that remain in a state of Constant release and even rarer in that her released form comes in the form of a pair of guns. Koimiko resembles a pair of Colt pistols, with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons currently unknown. Shikai: To activate her ability, Koimiko requires no command, but instead Jiraiya first shoots the ground with one of his guns, causing the Earth to shred into glowing pieces that then split into geometric shapes. They fly out and create a tower of rings connected by spiritual energy, holding them together in several rows. They spread out a black energy shielding the rest of the area from view. From the outside, it resembles a black cylinder. :Shikai Special Ability: Within this area, Jiriaya can fire spiritual bullets and control their paths to strike anything that casts a shadow within this area, allowing him to be a near perfect marksman. Any shadow that has been hit by one of Koimiko's bullets will then fall under Jiraiya's control, allowing her to manipulate the shadow to her choosing. It should be known that Koimiko grants Jiraiya the use of virtually any shadow within the affected area can use them as solid objects. The shadows are also shown to be extremely durable, even if formed from small shaded areas, capable of stopping point-blank sword strikes. Koimiko also allows Jiraiya to enter shadows as if they were portals and use them to travel to any other shadow in the vicinity, including those of potential targets. Bankai: